When You're Mad
by Xxsilent-soulxX
Summary: Peter and Mary Jane have a fight. After the argument, Peter stays the longest time in the restroom. What’s he doing in there? PeterMJ. Rated M for sexual situations and language.


**Title: **When You're Mad  
**Author: **May/Juvie  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary: **Peter and Mary Jane have a fight. After the argument, Peter stays the longest time in the restroom. What's he doing in there? PeterM.J. Rated M for sexual situations and language.  
**Warnings: **Aggressive Sex. Light BDSM. Sexual language.  
**Genre: **Romance/Humor  
**Disclaimer: **I made all this up. Copyright© of Stan Lee. Song by Ne-Yo.

_Every time you scream at me  
(I wanna kiss you)  
When you put your hands on me  
(I wanna touch you)  
When we get to arguing  
(Just gotta kiss you)  
Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
But you're so damn sexy  
When you're mad_

"I've been calling for hours!" Mary Jane yelled at the phone. "Where the hell are you?" She asked as she was chopping the carrots for their special dinner. It was their anniversary today and Peter hasn't shown up for hours. MJ understood the reason why he's out, she just doesn't understand how long he has to be out! _Stupid spider powers_.

"Look, MJ." The voice from the other line spoke. "You know I'm always… _busy_." He tried explaining.

"Oh yeah? Busy doing what? Saving every precious girl who jumps off the building?" She asked angrily.

"MJ, It's not like that, at all!" Peter cried.

"Maybe afterwards, she takes you to her place, _thanking_ you for rescuing her by giving you erotic pleasure!" She exclaimed throwing her hand up. Of course, MJ would never think that, she'd die if she ever saw her one true love in the hands of a certain blonde bimbo. _Gwen_. One day, she actually caught the both of them, kissing. Sure, Peter pushed off Gwen quickly but, that didn't explain for what he did. It turns out, Gwen was in town for a 'business meeting', that is until Peter found out what she really was up to. It seems that Gwen Stacey wasn't really _the one_. MJ found it in her heart to forgive her… that day near the George Washington Bridge, made her remorseful for the rest of her life.

The voice sighed. "MJ, you're being ridiculous."

His voice brought her back to reality. "You want to see me being ridiculous, Pete? You should come over and hear me say 'I love you'" She retorted. "That's _me_ being ridiculous!"

"Calm down, MJ." Peter said. "I'm almost there."

"Peter, I know you too well." She started. "When you say 'I'm almost there' you mean 'I _have_ to save a eight-teen wheeler from crashing.'"

"Mary Jane"—

"And another thing, you gotta stop telling me, 'don't worry about me'." She started. "And the next thing you know, you come in and my floor has a big huge puddle of blood oozing out of your arm or hand or stomach!"

"You're crazy." He muttered.

MJ dropped the knife, clattering against the marble table. "What did you say?" She asked through gritted teeth.

Peter gulped. "Um… I uh — I love you?"

MJ scoffed loudly. "Yeah right, if you love me as much as you say you do, you'd be here!" She clicked the 'end' button and threw the phone onto the sofa. She licked her lips and stared at the knife lying on the table, restraining from grabbing it and stabbing Peter as he walks through that door. She shook her head and walked towards the bedroom.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Peter cursed as he heard a click. He sighed loudly as Harry patted his shoulder. "Lady problems, Pete?" He laughed.

Peter sighed. "Yeah, MJ's been really moody lately."

Harry spit up his drink and wiped his mouth. "Pete, maybe the reason she's been _moody _is probably you have a"—

"Don't you dare say it, you fucker." Peter threatened.

"A baby coming on the way!" Harry exclaimed. Peter shook his head and bit his lips.

"Look, MJ can't be pregnant." Peter said. "She's using the pills and they have been working wonders."

"Well, I don't want you to bring me down with you." He waved at the door. "So get your ass home before MJ _will_ make sure…" He smiled. "You won't have _any_ kids."

Peter smiled then patted his back. "Alright, see you later, _Green Goblin_." He chuckled as he stood up. Harry grabbed the top of his shirt and pulled him down.

"I told not to say that anymore!" He whispered. Peter laughed and gently peeled the fingers off his shirt.

"Fine. Later Harry." He stood up and walked towards the exit.

"Bye Spider-Man!" Harry waved at him. Peter hastily turned around and widened his eyes when everyone in the room stood and stared at him. Peter laughed nervously and quickly left the building. Everybody turned to see Harry. "He just left." He pointed to the open blue sky. "He just swung by to say hi." He explained as everyone rolled their eyes and continued back to their conversations. Harry shrugged. "I would've bought it."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Peter ran up the stairs as fast as he could. He reached the door to their apartment and slowly opened it. Peter looked back and forth, searching for Mary Jane. He sighed with relief and closed the door. He took off his jacket and hanged it on the coat hanger just behind the door. Peter gulped when he saw MJ's beautiful, yet angry face. He smiled nervously as he leaned forward to kiss her. MJ felt the lips over hers but did not respond. She crossed her arms in front of her and gave a you-better-explain-yourself look. Peter sighed then smiled.

"MJ," He started. "I know you're probably mad" —

"Furious." MJ corrected.

Peter nodded. "_Furious_, that I'm always absent." He stepped closer to her. "MJ, I'm sorry."

Mary Jane looked down and shook her head. "No. 'Sorry' is not going to cut it, Peter." She said.

"Then what am I suppose to do?" He asked.

"Tell me where you're going!" She nearly yelled. Peter opened his mouth to speak but found no words as he watched her beautiful lips part, breathing heavily. Peter closed his eyes and pictures of him taking MJ filled his mind. He shook the thoughts with need and looked at MJ, sincerely. "Peter, I need to know at all times… where you are!" She exclaimed. Peter stifled a moan with a cough. Mary Jane looked at him curiously.

"Fine, MJ." He turned around and started walking towards the bedroom. "Whatever you want."

MJ looked surprised. "So that's it?" She exclaimed. "Just like that?" She asked.

Peter looked at her from the corner and nodded. "Yeah, unless…"

MJ walked closer to him. "Unless what?" She asked.

Peter moved closer as well. "Unless, we can forgive eachother and enjoy our anniversary… together?" He asked hopefully. The thought had crossed her mind but she couldn't find it to forgive him.

She scoffed. "No!" MJ shouted across the room. "I need to make sure you won't be able to do this to me again!"

Peter let out an exaggerated sigh. "MJ lets just forget about this!" He threw his hands up. "Put this all aside!"

MJ bitterly smiled. "Well, if you want to forget this ever happened…" She stepped closer to Peter as his heart beating as loud as hers. She pressed her palm against his chest and pushed down onto the sofa. She trapped him by placing both of her knees on each side of his hips. Just when Peter thought where this was going to, MJ gripped his shoulders, hard.

"JUST TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE!" She shouted in his face. Peter looked down and widened his eyes when he saw the big huge bulge in between his legs. He gulped. "I WANT TO KNOW AT ALL TIMES… WHERE YOU ARE AT!"

"Okay, MJ."

"JUST TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME!"

"Do you really want to know or do you want to keep yelling?" He asked calmly.

"I WANT TO KEEP YELLING!" She shouted once more until she slid off his lap. She stood up, turned around with her back facing him and her hands on her hips. "Peter, I just want to know."

"Why? Why do you want to know so badly?" He asked. She twirled around, her blue eyes liquid with anger.

"Why, Peter?" She asked in disbelief. "Why do I care about you so much? Why do I love you? Why am I asking all these questions?" She asked. Peter looked down. "It's because I _love_ you!" She exclaimed with tears in her eyes. "I feel if you don't contact me… I believe either you're dead or hurt."

Peter looked into her eyes and realized she wasn't lying.

"Pete, after that last incident with, with what's his name…" MJ's throat dried as Peter licked his lips. "I-I'm… worried about you now."

Peter looked at the floor then back at MJ. "You're right." Peter said. "You are absolutely right." He stepped back. "From now on, you'll know my whereabouts at all times." Peter said quietly. MJ closed her eyes, letting a tear fall down her cheek.

"Fine." She agreed. Peter sensed she wasn't in the mood to… _Love_. He walked towards the restroom and locked it. MJ opened her eyes and bit her lips. She swallowed hard and collapsed onto the sofa. She held her knees against her chest and dropped her head. She sighed and let another tear slip. She sniffled and breathed heavily. Mary Jane Watson-Parker spent the whole night sobbing…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mary Jane awoke by a moan coming from the lavatory. She rubbed her eyes and found her pillow, soaking wet. She sat up from the couch and walked towards the bathroom. That is, until she heard a muffled groan. MJ widened her tired eyes and quietly opened the door. Her eyes widened more as she watched _her_ Peter… pleasuring _himself_. MJ couldn't tear her eyes away from him. In fact, it rather turned her on; the warm creamy ooze damping her underwear shocked her. She slowly closed the door and bit her lips in delight. She smiled sweetly at the closed door and paced towards the bedroom.

"I caught you, tiger." She murmured as she took off each bit of her clothing. "And you're in for a treat." She whispered.

**Two Minutes Later…**

Peter walked out of the restroom and smiled cheekily. He looked down and sighed in relief as the bulge in the middle of his legs, flattened. All he had to do was to stop thinking about how freakin' sexy MJ was when she's fuming. Just the mere thought of MJ's icy blue eyes, her hair tousled from running her fingers through them, and her lips red from biting them, made Peter hard again. Peter groaned loudly but he never noticed MJ just behind the door, completely naked. MJ quietly stepped closer to Peter as she reached out her arm and dimmed down the lights. Peter realized the room getting darker and whirled around to see MJ. Peter's jaw dropped. Mary Jane smirked and patted his chin up. Peter closed his mouth then studied her lovely body.

"MJ…" Peter gasped. "I-I don't know why…?" He was cut off by MJ's forceful kiss. He eagerly returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her nude back. She moaned as he slithered his tongue into her mouth. Without ever breaking the kiss, Peter managed to pick up Mary Jane, wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her towards the bedroom. The feeling of Peter's belt against MJ's little nub, gave her shivers. He walked on straight until his knees brushed the top of the bed. Peter twirled his tongue around hers then she finally broke free. She gave a sultry smile as Peter gently laid her back on the bed. MJ reached under him and started unbuckling his belt. Peter licked and nipped her neck as MJ buried her fingers in his hair.

Peter grew tired of MJ's teasing fingers and reached down to unzip his pants himself. MJ's hand flew past Peter's and got a hold of his swollen member. Peter moaned as MJ continued to stroke it. Peter tilted her hip upwards as he slid into her. MJ parted her lips and moaned loudly. Peter slanted his head and licked the corner of MJ's mouth. MJ struck her tongue out and intertwined it with his. Peter moaned as MJ moved beneath him. Peter placed his hands on each side of her head and lifted himself up as he pounded into her. MJ wrapped her legs around his waist and moved with him.

"Pete! Ohh!" She exclaimed as Peter dove into her harder and faster. "Yesss!" Mary Jane rasped. He took one hand off the bed and fondled her breasts. Peter looked down at her and saw that her climax was coming. MJ gasped/groaned as she reached her high point. Peter plunged into her a few times then abruptly stopped. MJ sighed as collapsed on top of her. Peter lifted his head and lazily smiled.

"Sooo," He drawled. "Am I forgiven?"

"Yes." She panted.

"Mary Jane, I just wanted to know," He started. "What got you so…"

"Horny?" She finished.

Peter chuckled. "Yeah."

MJ squirmed nervously under him. "When I woke up, I heard something coming from the restroom…" Peter widened his eyes as MJ smirked. "So, I got up and kinda opened the door and kinda saw you playing with your"—

"You know MJ," He started. "Some things you can keep to yourself!" He whispered. MJ grinned.

"I'm sorry." MJ whispered back. "I should've knocked."

2 minutes Later, they lost in themselves again...

Again and again.

And once more...

_(Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose)  
When you make your angry face  
(That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes)  
And sex you all over the place  
(Could it be the little way that you storm around)  
That makes me wanna tear you down  
Baby, I ain't sure, but one thing that I do know is_

_Every time you scream at me  
(I wanna kiss you)  
When you put your hands on me  
(I wanna touch you)  
When we get to arguing  
(Just gotta kiss you)  
Baby, I don't know why it's like that  
But you're so damn sexy  
When you're mad_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sooo… how'd you guys like it? Please R&R!

_Flames with not be ignored, they will be handled_.

-May


End file.
